1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor control devices, and more particularly, to motor speed control devices for use in cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-162026 describes a conventional motor speed control device. With a motor speed control device of this type, the motor continues to rotate, due to its inertia, even when the motor is directed to slow or stop rotating. Although rotational speed falls while the motor continues to rotate, pulses used for controlling motor speed still are generated. Accordingly, even when the motor is directed to stop during speed control, it is possible to continue controlling it so as to maintain a constant speed.
However, when the motor has insufficient inertia and stops completely when directed to slow or to stop, the motor stops and the pulses used in speed control no longer are generated. In this instance, it becomes impossible to continue providing constant speed control.